Transformers Homefront
Transformers: Homefront Premise: After a long battle in space forces the Autobots to crash land on an energon rich planet. Fifty years later in 1984 teenage Danny Witwitcky and his friends accidentally uncover the wreckage of the Ark several miles outside Yuma, AZ. Now with the Autobots awakened, and the Decepticons ready to invade the planet, Optimus must find a way to save this world from Cybertron's fate. Characters: Autobots: * Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) * Hot Shot (Johnny Young Bosch) * Hoist (Brian Drummond) * Arcee (Rosario Dawson) * Jazz (Troy Baker) * Bluestreak (Josh Keaton) * Cliffjumper (Crispin Freeman) * Rodimus (Nolan North) * Sideswipe (Liam O'Brian) * Red Alert (Troy Baker) * Trailbreaker (John Bailey) * Ironhide (Peter Cullen) * Ratchet (Jefferey Combs) * Bulkhead (Kevin Micheal Richardson * Bumblebee (Will Friedle) * Ultra Magnus (John Bailey) * Air Raid (Josh Keaton) * Powerglide * Alpha Bravo * Silverbolt (Mark Hamill) * Slingshot (Crispin Freeman) * Warpath (Brian Drummond) * Dia Atlas (Kevin Micheal Richardson) Decepticons * Megatron (Frank Welker) * Starscream (Steve Blum) * Onslaught (Mark Hamill) * Thundercracker (Brian Drummond) * Skywarp (John Bailey) * Thrust (Tony Todd) * Ramjet * Bitstream (Liam O'Brian) * Hotlink (Sean Austin) * Dirge (David Sobolov) * Blitzwing (David Sobolov) * Fracus * Scourge * Crankcase * Crowbar * Hatchet * Mowhawk * Dead End * Breakdown * Motormaster * Knockout * Tankor * Fracture * Slash * Barricade (Crispin Freeman) * Shadelock (Sam Riegel) * Shatter (Morena Baccarin) * Dropkick (John Bailey) * Cyclonus (Steve Blum) * Blast Off (Kevin Micheal Richardson) * Brawl (Nolan North) * Swindle (Crispin Freeman) * Scrapper (Sam Riegel) * Scavenger (Steve Blum) * Mixmaster (Frank Welker) * Long Haul (Kevin Micheal Richardson) * Hook (John Bailey) * Gravedigger * Soundwave (Frank Welker) * Shockwave (Corey Burton) Season One: Season one would air from 2011 to 2013, the shortest season with episodes only being ten minutes in length, later season would have twenty to twenty five minute episodes. The season would follow Hot Shot, a young Autobot awaking on Earth and reviving his comdrades, Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bluestreak, Hoist and Jazz, when he finds Bitstream, a Decepticon Seeker, mining a nearby cave for energon. The Autobots would find their lost comdrade, Cliffjumper, who they assumed was killed after being jettisoned from the Ark during its fall in Yuma, AZ. Aided by Danny Witwicky, his friends Alexis and Jackson, the six Autobots will become robots in disguise and fend off the Decepticons, forcing Megatron to retreat from the energon rich city of Pheonix, AZ. Season Two: Two years later, a few more Autobots have been awoken, and they based themselves in Oakland, CA. In the shadows the Decepticons are planning a full scale invasion of Earth as Autobot forces across the galaxy are defeated and crushed under their heels. It is revealed, deep in space that Bumblebee did in fact make it to Cybertron to deliver Dia Atlas the message that the Ark was lost. Bumblebee has been traveling through the galaxy with Ultra Magnus and the crew of the Voyager for Optimus and his Autobots. They intercept communications from the Harbinger, Soundwave's flagship and the Eclipse, Slipstream's ship, proving that Optimus was indeed on Earth and the Autobots there were in danger. Sol Ultra Magnus leads his Autobots to Prime's rescue. Season Three: The third season begins several weeks after the Voyager intercepts the transmission, and on Earth the Decepticons have won. New York City, Moscow, London, Shanghai, Paris and Tokyo are in ash and shambles and Optimus Prime has been taken prisoner aboard the Nemesis. The Autobot base has been obliterated, several Autobots are dead, missing and all of them have no idea where their allies are as they travel aimlessly through North and South America, looking for a chance to defeat Megatron. That chance comes when Thundercracker betrays the Decepticons and frees Prime from captivity, killing Thrust in the process, getting a bounty on his head that Lockdown his more than ready to collect. The Voyager reaches Earth and collects the remaining Autobots, Optimus and Thundercracker and the team of almost thirty establish that Megatron has claimed the site of the demolished World Trade Centre as his new fortress, building a devilish tower where the Twin Towers once stood decades ago. The Autobots race to NYC, to make on last stand. Category:Fan Fiction